What I've Always Wanted
by ludicrisity
Summary: Victoria Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones have been friends ever since she can remember. However, when those feelings change, Victoria isn't quite sure what to do any more. Gakuen AU USxfem!UK
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Kirkland could not pin point the reason why she fell for him. It couldn't have been his idiotic laughter that rattled her bones or could it have been the hero complex he sported. Victoria could name countless reasons as to why she could not have possibly fallen for the man. She scrutinized the man through her wire-rimmed green eyes and watched carefully, as if she would be able to physically see the reason if she only looked hard enough.

No I couldn't possible love that...that thing. She thought as she scrunched up her nose and watched the blond-haired blue-eyed American messily cut open the belly of the frog all the way through; the organs spurting out a particularly vile substance all over his shrieking group members, herself included, while laughing all the while. Of course, he was "too awesome" to have bothered looking at the directions.

Victoria quirked her mouth and snickered, "Oh Jones, can you possibly do anything right without messing up?"

"I was only trying to be the hero Vickie, you know I can't possibly let a poor girl cut up a digesting frog," Alfred looked down to the pigtailed British girl as innocently as he could muster. He knew she could wipe his ass all across the room when it came down science.

"My hero. Now instead of cutting frog guts, I get to wear it. And don't call me Vickie."

The rest of the class laughed uproariously at their exchange. Alfred Jones had the decency to look sheepish and grabbed a handful of paper towels to wipe Victoria off before noticing exactly where the entrails had spattered onto. Following his gaze and taking note of the increasing blush, Victoria looked down and smirked once more before taking the towel from the stunned American to wipe her chest as clean as possible.

"Enjoying the view Alfred?"

Alfred sputtered something incoherent and violently blushed pink before turning and walking away with as much dignity as he could muster in the situation. She definitely didn't like him for his intelligence; that was for sure.

Maybe all I'm feeling is the overwhelming thankfulness that he's my friend despite the fact that they had nothing whatsoever in common. It was a wonder to how they even became friends in the first place; they had complete polar opposite personalities. She was cold to most people and kept to herself the majority of the time. Needless to say, Victoria didn't have many close friends, but she had a good head and was definitely at the top of her classes. Alfred, on the other hand, was warm, jovial, and kind to everyone. He was considered to be one of the most popular people in school despite his arrogance at times. His dense yet kind nature could only be considered to be enduring at times, but occasionally annoying at most. It was a mystery to Victoria as to why she could possibly love, no I couldn't have stopped that low yet, like a guy like him. They were friends and Victoria treasured that relationship too much to give it up chasing a dream that might end in heartbreak instead.

Love, no no like that is the fullest she felt for him, was a finicky thing. Feelings were unstable and they were in high school for crying out loud. If hormones didn't dictate their lives at this time of life, she didn't know what did. Look at her older brother. He was a mess after his relationship. She had resolved then that she would never be broken down like that. It was high school, the most important time of her life. What she did or did not do defined her future. It wasn't time to be fooling around with boys. She resolved to wait out her feelings. They would pass with time she thought with confidence.  
>The school bell snapped her out of her daze and she began to pack her things. Alfred was there waiting for her as always with his dumb smile plastered on his face. Victoria looked at that annoying face and took an extra long time in packing away her supplies just to see if he would react but reveling in the fact that yes, indeed, he was waiting for her.<br>"Vickieeeeee... Why are you so slow... I know you're old and everything but could you take any longer?" Alfred whined jokingly at Victoria.  
>"I'm only three months older than you git. That doesn't make me old. You could always leave if I was taking too long," Victoria remarked as seriously as she could without smiling. As always, almost everything Alfred said and did made her smile and forget about her life for a moment. Alfred didn't budged from his spot and continued to wait for her. Victoria walked to his right side and they exited together bickering a little bit along the way. I don't want to lose this because of something stupid.<p>

TeaTime: I don't know how I truly feel about him Elizabeta. It's _Alfred_ we're talking about here. Everytime I think about it, I feel like running my head through a blender. Or maybe subjecting myself to torture by trying to eat one of Alfred's hamburgers. Bollocks, those are disgusting. Where does he possibly hide all that Trans and Saturated fat.

MissFryingPan: not that you can talk much though vickie. ur british food isnt the best out their either… but you have a point. where could he possibly hide all of that fat. ive seen him shirtless before, and let me tell u, that is most might nice set of abs he sports…

TeaTime: ...I'll have you know that British cuisine can only be appreciated by people with the most refined of taste buds… Don't you have a boyfriend to fanaticize about? How are things between you and Gilbert doing anyway?

MissFryingPan: ha. refined. if that's what refined is im glad i dont hav them. /sigh hes being a fucktard again. always doing retarded stunts that get him in troubl. god i swear that he secretly enjoys all the attention the teachers giv him. him, francis, and antonio. gack. he spends more time in detention than with me…

TeaTime: Ouch… another reason I don't think I can deal with Alfred. He's too busy sticking his head into places where it doesn't belong getting him into trouble he wouldn't have been part of in the first place.

Victoria sighed as she continued her conversation with Elizabeta. She was one of her few best friends that she confined to. Their chat fluctuated between the Hungarian's love life and her own nonexistent one before they both agreed that they needed to stop, at 11 PM, and finally start on homework. Victoria tried to concentrate as much as she could on the logarithm problems from her math homework but her mind kept on drifting to Alfred. Although she still could not figure why in the world she could possibly like him, she knew one thing for sure; he wasn't leaving her mind soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria Kirkland mentally screamed in her head. She would have coupled it with some hair-tearing and possibly a few swear words here and there (her older brother unfortunately, was not exactly the best of influence a sibling could have) if not for the fact that she was in literature class. What was once her absolute favorite subject was soon becoming one of her most hated classes when she saw who she was partnered up with for the midterm project. _The teacher must have some kind of personal vendetta against me. Why must I be paired up with Francis? Bloody pervert. _

She gritted her teeth, refused to look at the smirk she knew was growing on Francis' face, and held her gaze on the projector screen. She scanned the list noticing who her friends were partnered off with (_Eliza, lucky bitch, you get to be with Lilli). _She unconsciously let her eyes drift to Alfred's name before catching herself and forcing herself to look at a more neutral name. _Shit. I do NOT care. I do not care. Damn. Shit. Fuck. It's just Alfred. ALFRED for crying out loud. _Her eyes slid back to his name and her heart dropped.

Alfred F. Jones- Bella Janssens

Bella was a natural beauty with a touch of sensuality that stemmed from her being Belgium. She was not bright but she definitely was not stupid either. Kind, and even with a bit of a manipulative side to her, she attracted the attentions of many, many boys. Her fluency in French did not help either. Pretty. Exotic. Nice. Alfred had no chance of escaping. Of course Victoria had already known about his fairly obvious crush from the start; they were friends, but it still hurt a bit. _Damn. _She winced_. Who was she kidding?_ It hurt a lot to know Alfred's elation at the prospect of spending even a little more time with Bella. If it was anyone else, Victoria knew she could play dirty; she was the queen of that in her underclassmen years, but she was over that. She couldn't have anyways. It was Bella after all. And she was her friend.

Victoria tried to not let any of her emotions or thought show on her face, but Alfred had noticed her discomfort and walked to her with a semi-concerned face.

"Vickie? Are you okay?"

"Jones. I am perfectly fine…" She hesitated. "I just do not enjoy the idea that I am about to spend two weeks with that frog. Can you believe that my grade depends on him?"'

"Haha. Francis isn't all that bad," Alfred smiled.

"He took your boxers while you were showering during the swimming unit and cut holes in it."

"It's all in good fun Vickie"

"…Stop calling me Vickie"

"Anyway. Enough about you. Did you see who I'm partnered up with? Did you see?"

_Yes I saw you bloody fool. Stomp on my heart some more would you? _" No. Much to your disappointment Jones, I do not spend every moment of my life caring about you." _Lies. All complete and utter lies._

Alfred frowned momentarily before smiling again and becoming excited, "I'm freakin' partnered up with Bella." He pumped his fists a few times for the full effect drawing some chuckles from the people in the class; Bella included who just smiled at him. He turned to her and said, "You're going to love working with me babe," making sure he gave her his best smile before turning back to the conversation with Vickie.

_Fuck him. _"Whoa, there Jones. If you continue, you might fuck her over with your stupidity," Victoria mocked.

"Don't worry Vickie, you're safe. I would never go for you. You're too uptight for me... Being all British and stuff," laughed Alfred at his own joke.

"At least I am not a stupid fat American." The classroom hushed. Everyone knew Alfred was sensitive about his weight, but Victoria didn't care all she could feel was the overwhelming sense of pain from the confirmation of what she had always suspected. He had the audacity to look shocked before shaking it off as a joke.

"Aww Vickie. That hurt." Alfred whined in that annoying puppy voice of his.

Victoria just rolled her eyes. "Excuse me now. I need to start on _my _project now." She could not stand it anymore. Scanning the room quickly, she spotted Francis flirting with a few of the girls as always. Dashing toward him, she latched onto one of his arms before sharply saying, "Bonnefoy. Now. We need to discuss our plans for the project." _Away from Alfred._

"Au revoir, my beautiful ladies," he cooed at his giggling classmates and gave them all air kisses, "Mon petite lapin is calling and I must answer before she beats me up with those formidable eyebrows," he continued while patting Victoria on the head while she glared at him from behind her glasses.

"And fuck you too Bonnefoy."


End file.
